Trailers are used in many applications. One specific application is transporting farm equipment such as combine headers. In the past, combine headers have been 30 to 40 feet long, but newer combine headers now exceed 50 feet in length. To accommodate these longer combine headers, trailers need to be more maneuverable and able to carry heavier loads.
Conventional trailers are typically limited in their maneuverability. One reason for limited maneuverability is that conventional trailers generally have wheels that are spaced apart from the frame by a limited wheel clearance. Specifically, the wheel clearance is limited by the width of a standard roadway minus the width of the frame. The limited wheel clearance affects maneuverability because, as the wheels pivot to steer the trailer, the edges of the wheels tend to hit or rub against the sides of the frame. This interference tends to limit the turning radius of the trailer, which reduces maneuverability.
Limited wheel clearance also tends to restrict the maximum load capacity of the trailer, because heavier loads generally require larger tires. Unfortunately, as tires get larger the wheel clearance becomes smaller, which further reduces the maneuverability of the trailer.
Another problem with conventional trailers is that highways and other roadways tend to have bumps, potholes and other road imperfections that disturb the trailer. To reduce the impact of these road imperfections, trailers typically include suspension systems. However, conventional trailers have suspension systems generally connected between the frame and the wheels so that when the trailer encounters a road imperfection, the resulting disturbance is transmitted throughout the entire frame to each wheel. This can adversely affect the ride quality, handling, and maneuverability of the trailer, particularly at high speeds.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved trailer and an improved wheel assembly for a trailer.